


The Amazing Spider-Man 2

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [11]
Category: RWBY, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	The Amazing Spider-Man 2

The camera then revealed the spider symbol to be the back of Jaune's suit as he was falling down to the ground. At the last minute, Jaune shot a web and swung back up into the sky.

"Everyday." Jaune started as he was shown sitting on a ledge of a building.

"I wake up knowing that the more people I try to save." Jaune continued as he was shown swinging in just in time to catch police car that was flying towards a police man.

"The more enemy's I will make." Jaune continued as he was standing in a graveyard.

The camera showed a man in a giant armored suit with a giant horn in the front.

The camera then showed a man with green eyes then the his back, he was in a green armored suit with spiky orange hair.

Jaune was shown swinging through the city.

"And it's just a matter of time." Jaune continued.

A blue electric hand was shown clenching into a fist. The camera showed an electrical surge spreading through the streets, destroying everything in its path.

"Before I face those with more power than I can overcome." Jaune finished as he looked at the camera with his suit on.

Jaune was shown swinging through the city.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late." Jaune said as he was shown approaching as smiling Weiss.

"I had a traffic thing." Jaune said as he was shown sliding down a car in his suit.

"Did your traffic thing happen to involve being shot at by machine guns?" Weiss asked as they walked.

As Weiss talked, a large amount of police cars were shownÂ then men were shown shooting at machine guns then Spider-Man was shown expertly avoiding bullets from a machine gun being shot at him at point blank then he kicked the assailant all while in the air.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was implied. I was implying that." Jaune said as he laughed while Weiss giggled.

Jaune was then shown swinging through the city at high speeds.

Next Neptune was shown looking at Jaune with a smirk.

"Jaune Arc." Neptune said.

"Neptune Vasilias." Jaune said back.

Neptune was shown activating a holo desk as Jaune was sitting and watching.

"You're gonna wanna see this." Neptune said.

"Vasilcorp and you under surveillance." Neptune said as Jaune looked shocked as he saw his pictures.

"Why?" Jaune asked as Neptune sat down.

"Isn't that the question of the day." Neptune said

Jaune was shown swinging in front of a speeding truck that plowed through cars.

Jaune was shown standing in front of Summer.

"There's something you're not telling me, aunt Summer." Jaune said.

"I once told you that secrets have a cost." Summer said.

As Jaune opened a secret entrance under a subway rail.

"The truth does too." Summer said.

Jaune was shown watching a video of his father in the secret lab.

"My name is Jonathan Arc and I have discovered what Vasilcorp was going to use my research for." Jonathan said as multiple inventions were showcased like mechanical octopus arms and mechanical wings.

"I have a responsibility to protect the world from what they're capable of." Jonathan finished.

Large doors were shown opening as Neptune approached them in awe.

"What is all this?" Neptune asked.

"The future." Jacques Schnee's voice was heard.

"We literally can change the world." Neptune said as electricity took form of a human body.

"What about Jaune?" Neptune asked as he was looking at a bedridden Jacques.

"Not everyone has a happy ending." Jacques said.

The camera showed the armored man on the street then it showed Spider-Man holding a sewer cap as he flew towards the rhino like armored man like he was going to hit him.

James was shown fighting off a man in what looked like a plane.

"This is bigger than you can handle." Weiss said.

Then Adam was shown, but he was completely blue and was releasing sparks of electricity.

Multiple buildings were shown burning and exploding.

"I made a choice." Jaune said. As he punched someone.

Then Jaune was shown swinging around the green goblin. He grabbed a web line then kicked him in the chest.

"This is my path." Jaune said.

A plane was shown on fire and headed for a crash landing.

Adam was shown roaring.

"Soon everyone in this city." Adam started "Will know how it feels to live in a world, without power."

Adam said as he made everyone run away by blasting electricity at them.

"Without mercy." Adam continued.

As he created a shockwave that blasted cars to the sky and destroyed everything in its path.

Spider-Man was shown shooting a web downward.

"Without Spider-Man." Adam finished.

Spider-Man was shown avoiding electrical blasts from Adam. He swung as an electrical bolt hit the web but heÂ quickly caught a steel tube and swung around it as it was destroyed by Adam.

THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2

HIS GREATEST BATTLE BEGINS


End file.
